El Sufrimiento de la Mafia
by Tsurumi
Summary: Sabían perfectamente que el camino que habían tomado no sería fácil pero jamás esperaron que esa decisión dañara tanto a cierta chica. El corazón de todos se vería profundamente dañado.
1. 0- Prologo

_Texto en Cursiva:_ Narración en un espacio de tiempo distinto o recuerdos.

0.- Prologo

La vida de la mafia esa que habían decidido llevar para supuestamente cambiarla desde dentro se había tornado mucho más complicada y peligrosa a medida el tiempo avanzaba.

Algunos seguían viviendo en Japón, otros habían dejado todo atrás, y otros simplemente se encontraban de viaje en viaje.

Tsuna tuvo que mentirle a su madre y decirle que acompañaría a su padre en un viaje de trabajo, tuvo que usar la mentira que mas odiaba, después de todo seguir los pasos de su progenitor era algo que realmente le costó, lo más difícil era dejar a esa mujer que tanto amaba atrás a base de mentiras. Pero era su responsabilidad estar ahí en Italia y aprender lo más importante cerca de quien era la mejor persona para enseñarle, el noveno. A sus 17 años tuvo que convertirse en un adulto lo quisiera o no.

-Juudaime, las tareas que me envió a hacer están listas, los informes están aquí-le extendió una carpeta.

-Gracias Gokudera-kun-le sonrió cansado.

-Debería de descansar por ahora, ha hecho muy bien su trabajo, no es necesario que…

-Quiero poder viajar a casa pronto, si termino todo de forma más diligente quizá pueda ir

-Todos han ido al menos una vez, entiendo sus ganas de visitar Namimori, lo ayudare mas si es necesario, por favor solo dígamelo

-También tienes que ser serio con tu trabajo Gokudera-kun, porque vendrás conmigo

-¡Lo hare Juudaime!-dijo realmente decidido y emocionado por ser considerado.

Gokudera se había grabado en su cabeza que nada de lo que quedaba en Japón era importante, que todo lo que dejaba atrás para acompañar a Tsuna en su viaje prácticamente definitivo a Italia era insignificante para él y claramente lo habría sido si no se hubiese encontrado con cierta chica el día que partía a Italia.

 _Tuvo que salir a comprar algo para su último almuerzo en Japón, si bien podía ir a casa de Tsuna para comer con todos, decidió quedarse en su departamento, y aunque fuera completamente solo se excuso diciendo que tenía que terminar de ordenar sus cosas._

 _Caminar por prácticamente ultima vez por esas calles se sentía en parte bastante nostálgico, si bien se repetía que nada había ganado sentido para el mas que haber conocido a Tsuna, sabía perfectamente que eso no era así, había logrado divertirse más que nunca, conocer gente con la cual peleaba constantemente pero se habían terminado convirtiendo en algo sumamente importante para él, extrañaría esos tiempos tranquilos, extrañaría esa pacifica ciudad._

 _-¿Gokudera?_

 _Se giro impresionado, no esperaba encontrarse a nadie y mucho menos a la castaña que estaba frente a él. Usaba ropa bastante ligera después de todo estaban en un pleno de verano, aunque su rostro no se veía tan luminoso como había acostumbrado a ver día a día._

 _-¿Por qué estás aquí? Creí que estarías en casa de Tsuna-san_

 _-Estoy terminando de ordenar mis cosas, fui por almuerzo a la tienda-le mostro la bolsa de forma despreocupada._

 _-Es bastante triste que se vayan así de precipitado-susurro bajando su mirada._

 _-Juudaime tiene que cumplir con sus responsabilidades, por eso me iré con él para ayudarlo_

 _-Me encantaría poder seguirlos_

 _-Serías una molestia si lo haces_

 _-Lo sé-sonrió con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, había levantado su mirada para mirarlo-Gokudera-camino para tomar el brazo de la tormenta de Vongola-por favor cuida de ti en Italia, cuida de Tsuna-san también, pero sobre todo cuídate_

 _-¿Eh?-se impresiono por las palabras que Haru le había dicho, se veía desesperada, pero con esa preocupación, con ese miedo logro remover algo dentro de él, algo que jamás espero-voy a cuidarme-dijo bajando su mirada avergonzado._

 _-Prométemelo-le dijo para acercarse y mirarlo fijo a los ojos, logro sonrojarlo, aunque ella ni siquiera tuvo para eso, solo quería escuchar una respuesta._

 _-Lo… prometo_

 _-Te creeré-se alejo de él para mantener una distancia normal, y entonces le sonrió, incluso seco sus lágrimas con su manga-no se olviden de los que quedamos aquí, visítennos_

 _Gokudera solo asintió, tras eso Haru sin siquiera pensar bien en lo que hacía, tomo el brazo de la tormenta para hacer que se agachara un poco para quedar a su altura y le dio un beso en la mejilla, tras eso huyo dejándolo ahí totalmente sonrojado e impresionado por lo que acababa de suceder._

De solo recordar ese último encuentro se sintió un poco nervioso, al volver la vería nuevamente y quizá los sentimientos que habían nacido en él en los últimos meses harían de todo una relación mucho más complicada, pero deseaba verla, quería poder reunirse con ella nuevamente. Trabajaría diligentemente así como su cielo lo hacía, porque el también tenía razones para viajar a Namimori.

Espero la historia sea de su agrado, intentaré actualizarla constantemente...

Gracias por leer~


	2. 1- El secuestro de la Primavera

Muchas gracias por los Reviews que me dejaron en el capitulo anterior :D

* * *

01.- El secuestro de la Primavera

El enterarse de que tanto Tsuna como Gokudera viajarían a Namimori por unos días había hecho a ambas chicas sentirse realmente felices y esperanzadas por esa visita, habían visto a todos en esos últimos meses, a todos menos a ellos dos y los extrañaban profundamente.

-¿Crees que deberíamos comprarles algún regalo?-pregunto Haru frente a una tienda mirando las repisas.

-Pensé en lo mismo, pero no se me ocurrió que comprarles-suspiro Kyoko a su lado.

-Supongo que si veo algo que me parezca indicado lo comprare, pero no estoy segura de que debería regalarles

Ambas siguieron caminando juntas, era su día de apreciación del mes, y si bien no se veían como cuando iban en escuela media, para ese día si o si se encontraban, su tradición y amistad no debía romperse por la distancia.

Kyoko había decidido estudiar algo relacionado con el arte, algo completamente opuesto a Haru que estaba estudiando para el área de la administración, sus sueños las habían terminado separando, pero la preocupación por los chicos, el querer volver a verlos las unían profundamente.

Caminaron por las tiendas y no encontraron nada útil, así que terminaron separándose para caminar cada cual a su casa, Haru siguió mirando por las tiendas hasta que vio un collar que llamo su atención, si bien no era muy lujoso, sentía que podía regalárselo y lo iba a usar. Termino comprándolo y recibiéndolo en un pequeño sobre que servía perfecto para regalo.

Siguió por el centro comercial, busco algo para Tsuna también, aunque termino comprándole casi cualquier cosa, nunca se le ocurrió que comprar, hasta se sentía mal de dárselo, pero era bueno tener algo guardado por si acaso.

-Supongo que es hora de volver a casa

Feliz y con la bolsa con presentes en su mano derecha y un jugo en la izquierda caminó hacia casa.

Kyoko se había ido directo a su casa impresionándose de ver a su hermano dentro de ella hablando con sus padres animadamente, totalmente emocionada fue donde él para abrazarlo, no lo veía desde hace un mes, además no lo esperaba, se sentía realmente feliz de que el estuviese en casa aunque fuera un corto tiempo.

-Me alegra verte Kyoko, estas igual de hermosa

-Oniichan-le sonrió feliz-es una buena sorpresa que estés aquí…

-Sawada nos dejo venir a todos, después de todo el mismo está aquí

-¿Ya llegaron?-lo quedo mirando realmente impresionada.

-Así fue…

-Mmm tengo que avisarle a Haru…

-Espera aquí Kyoko, no te muevas de aquí

La chica miro impresionada a su hermano mayor, se había puesto serio de la nada y salió de la casa bastante molesto, solo pudo mirar por la ventana y entonces vio como comenzaba a pelear con un sujeto.

Ryohei fue capaz de sentir la mala intención, ese sujeto venía siguiendo a su hermana desde que la sintió llegar, estaba aliviado de poder encargarse de él sin la necesidad de que ella corriera mucho peligro, no era fuerte y eso lo noto al darle el primer golpe, aunque si eran agiles tenía una gran velocidad que lo mantuvo alerta hasta que logro reducirlo y dejarlo completamente inconsciente, entonces se comunico con Vongola, deberían interrogarlo.

-Kyoko-le hablo serio a su hermana que estaba mirando en la puerta, después de que vio que la pelea había terminado la llamo-llama a Haru y confirma que este bien

-De inmediato

Totalmente nerviosa tomo su teléfono celular y llamo a su amiga, pero no le contesto, entonces comenzo a sentirse asustada, lo intento más de 5 veces, luego llamó a su casa y ahí su madre le contestó, pero la respuesta que obtuvo la mantuvo asustada, aun no llegaba. Le informó eso a su hermano temblando, solo pudieron informárselo a Tsuna, porque Ryohei debía quedarse con el que había atrapado.

Tsuna tenía toda la información, ni siquiera hablar mucho con su madre pudo, tenía que asegurarse de que Haru estuviese sana y salva, además tenía que mandar a alguien donde Ryohei que se encargara del interrogatorio. No entendía como todo se había puesto así de mal apenas había pisado el país.

-Gokudera-kun necesito que interrogues a alguien…

-¿Qué sucedió?-se exaltó de golpe la tormenta.

-Intentaron atacar a Kyoko-chan, oniichan lo detuvo pero él no es bueno interrogando… además no podemos encontrar a Haru, iré a buscarla

-¿Haru?-Gokudera palideció, se quedo mirándolo casi en pánico.

Sin siquiera escuchar la orden de Tsuna, usando la ventana de su cuarto salió corriendo por los techos, el debía encontrarla, ponerla a salvo, nada mas era importante, debía encontrarla, verla bien, no podía permitir que alguien fuese y quisiera dañarla, menos ahora que entendía lo que sentía por ella.

El castaño quedo impactado por lo que acababa de ver, la cara de miedo que su mano derecha había puesto antes de salir directamente por la ventana lo impresionó, estaba preocupado por Haru y eso pudo verlo, claramente iría el por ella, había desobedecido su orden con tal de ir a salvarla. No entendía porque lo hizo, o quizá lo hacía en parte, el mismo debería ir y encargarse del prisionero.

Gokudera corría desesperado buscando encontrar a la castaña, fue a su casa, por los caminos en los que recordaba encontrársela, pero nada, sentía un miedo que nunca antes sintió, necesitaba encontrarla, necesitaba verla, ahora con mayor razón que existía la posibilidad de que estuviera secuestrada por el enemigo.

Su búsqueda continuó hasta que anocheció completamente, entonces la llamada telefónica llego. Tenían a Haru.

* * *

Espero el capitulo haya sido de su agrado

Gracias por leer~


	3. 2- La desesperación de la Tormenta

Me habría gustado subir esto antes, pero no tuve tiempo de hacerlo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos, realmente me hace feliz verlos :3

 _Texto en cursiva:_ Suceso en otra linea de tiempo

* * *

02.- La desesperación de la Tormenta

Gokudera recibió la llamada de Tsuna avisándole todo, corrió a toda velocidad al sitio donde había sido citado, aunque lo hizo tras escuchar las palabras terribles que su cielo le dijo, tenían a Haru como rehén.

Tsuna había terminado de interrogar al tipo que Ryohei había atrapado, si bien no era muy bueno, de algún modo logro sacarle parte de la verdad después de un rato. Entonces llamo a su guardián que buscaba desesperado por la ciudad a Haru.

-No puedo entender como estos llegaron hasta aquí tan fácilmente-suspiro pesado-tuvimos suerte de que Kyoko-chan se encontrara contigo o todo sería peor, pero Haru… ella no tiene porque estar pasando por algo así por nuestra culpa

-Que cabeza de pulpo te desobedeciera por su preocupación me alerta bastante, ¿No sabrá algo más que nosotros?-pregunto el sol curioso, estaban en la cochera de su propia casa donde habían interrogado al sujeto que habían atrapado, ahora estaba completamente inconsciente atado en una silla.

-No creo que sea así, Gokudera-kun no nos escondería algo si tuviese información, solo estaba preocupado por ella

-¿Qué haremos entonces Sawada?

-No podemos dejar sola a Kyoko-chan, te quedaras cuidándola, Lambo se quedara en mi casa encargándose de los demás, hare que Yamamoto venga por este sujeto y se lo lleve a la fundación de Hibari-san, yo saldré con Gokudera a buscar por todos sitios en lo que llegue

-¿No llamaras a Chrome?

-Ella y Mukuro se están encargado de otra cosa por ahora, no los molestare

Como líder de Vongola debía mantenerse sereno y buscar métodos eficientes para cualquier problema, pero eso no significaba que el tema no lo tuviese completamente preocupado, estaba aterrado de que algo le pasara a la castaña, tenía miedo de que la dañaran de forma irremediable, de que si eran capaces de rescatarla ya no fuera esa atenta y feliz chica que siempre conoció.

Gokudera llego antes de que Yamamoto lo hiciera, su rostro era solo preocupación, pero camino decidido hacia el tipo que estaba golpeado y amarrado en la silla, esperaba encontrarlo consiente y sacarle algunas palabras, pero estaba como muerto.

-Gokudera-kun, ya lo interrogue, habló un par de cosas, no me dijo nada mas entonces lo dormí

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-lo miró realmente serio.

-Deberías calmarte cabeza de pulpo-habló Ryohei impresionado por cómo estaba la tormenta, la idea loca que tuvo anteriormente de que manejara mas información se esfumo al ver su reacción.

-¿Juudaime?-ignoró completamente al sol de Vongola, solo quería información, solo necesitaba rescatar a la castaña.

-Dijo que eran dos personas, no sabe quien los contrató pero su misión era capturar a Kyoko-chan y a Haru, tenían que llevarlas a las afueras de la ciudad en mitad de la carretera, no había un sitio en específico

-¿Qué carretera?

-La hora ya paso Gokudera-kun, fue hace una hora, supongo que en ese momento entregaron a Haru a quienes dieron la misión de secuestrarlas

-Por ahora iremos los dos a encargarnos de revisar la carretera-dijo serio para ponerse de pie-oniisan, cuando Yamamoto termine con su misión dile que nos alcance

Entonces Tsuna junto a Gokudera se fueron a toda velocidad para buscar alguna pista o algo que les indicara que podrían encontrar a la chica.

 _Caminaba con calma hacia casa, se sentía realmente feliz de haber conseguido un presente para Gokudera, algo que realmente al verlo se lo recordaba, quizá no le gustaría por ser una baratija, pero la hacía mucho más feliz el imaginar el momento en que se lo entregaría, había escuchado que su salud había estado bien, que se había cuidado bastante en sus misiones, que no había sido herido y significaba que había cumplido con su promesa._

 _Estaba por llegar a su casa cuando sintió algo extraño, miro hacia atrás pero solo pudo encontrarse con las calles vacías, ¿Seria su imaginación? Fue lo que paso rápidamente por su cabeza, pero aun así aumento su paso, se había sentido asustada de golpe sin saber que realmente sucedía._

 _Entonces la desesperación comenzó, alguien la había afirmado por su espalda y había cubierto su rostro con un paño húmedo, no alcanzo siquiera a ver el rostro de quien la había atacado antes de terminar completamente inconsciente._

 _-Go… ku… de… ra…_

 _Su último aliento fue entregado para nombrarlo, pera rogar por la ayuda de quien más la deseaba._

Se movilizaban a toda velocidad, Tsuna usando sus guantes para volar, Gokudera su system C.A.I. para volar a la misma velocidad que su jefe. El cielo está preocupado, pero ver a su tormenta en tal estado de desesperación lo hacía sentirse mucho mas alterado, después de todo jamás lo había visto tan preocupado en medio de alguna misión.

-Gokudera-kun-habló Tsuna de la nada mientras seguían moviéndose a toda velocidad-estoy muy preocupado por Haru también, pero no entiendo porque tu estas tan asustado por ella, ¿Paso algo que no se?

-Nada Juudaime-había mentido, pero no se sentía en condiciones de explicarle a Tsuna como es que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, no se sentía en condiciones de hablar en ese momento.

Su desesperación era tan grande, su pánico era tan grande que estaba como un caballo de carreras, con la vista fija solamente en un objetivo, con la vista fija en rescatarla a salvo, rescatarla siendo la misma de quien se había enamorado. Quería evitar a toda costa que su sonrisa siguiese siendo la misma.

* * *

Espero el capitulo les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer~


	4. 3- El calvario de la Primavera

_Texto en cursiva:_ Recuerdos

* * *

03.- El calvario de la Primavera

Cuando recupero su conciencia no fue capaz de moverse del sitio donde estaba, sus brazos estaban amarrados detrás de ella y se encontraba atada a una silla. Sus ojos estaban vendados pero su boca no, podía hablar pero no tuvo la fuerza, cayó en la desesperación al entender en la situación en la que se encontraba.

No era capaz de recordar cómo había terminado así, sus últimos recuerdos eran de ir feliz caminando a casa con las bolsas de sus compras en las manos, estaba ilusionada de verlos de nuevo, aunque había una razón mayor que la hacía sentir emocionada, vería a la persona que ocupaba su corazón desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente, el pánico la estaba dominando, tenía miedo de todo lo que podía pasarle estando ahí y con esa gente desconocida.

-La princesa de Vongola despertó-fue lo primero que escucho y sintió como una mano pasaba por su rostro.

-¿Qué quieren de mí?-pregunto de algún modo, sentía ganas de llorar pero sabía perfectamente que si alguna vez se encontraba en esa situación debía de ser fuerte.

-Pero que valiente-dijo otra voz llena de burla-Miura Haru queremos información personal sobre los guardianes de Vongola y en especial del decimo, ¿Hablaras verdad?

-Jamás diré algo que sea capaz de dañarlos

Apenas dijo eso la castaña recibió un fuerte golpe en su rostro, ya estaba llorando pero en silencio mientras mordía sus labios, había dolido y mucho, pero al saber lo que buscaban de ella entendió muy bien que tenía que guardar silencio aun si la mataban, porque los amaba sería capaz de sacrificarse por ellos, o eso creyó.

La golpearon hasta que se cansaron, ahí recién pudo descansar del dolor, se sentía morir, no era capaz de ver ni mirar a nadie por la venda que tenía en sus ojos, pero podía sentir como su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, golpes de puño, patadas, rasguños e incluso quemaduras de cigarros, sabía perfectamente que si lograba salir de ahí no se vería como ella en un tiempo o quizá nunca más.

-No va a decir nada, ¿Por qué no la matas y ya?-uno de los sujetos que la golpeo hablo para sentarse y comenzar a fumarse un cigarrillo.

-¿Eres idiota? No fueron capaces de atrapar a la otra, hay que hacerla hablar o estaremos en problemas

-¿Puedo jugar con ella?

-No me importa lo que hagas con tal de que obtengas información

Al escuchar esa frase Haru sintió que su vida se acabaría, temió por su integridad, los golpes eran dolorosos, pero era algo superficial podría recuperarse de eso, pero… ¿Sería capaz de recuperarse de algo así? Claro que no podría, rogaba internamente que siguieran golpeándola que continuaran torturándola de esa forma, pero que no decidieran abusar de ella, cualquier cosa menos eso.

La investigación del paradero de Haru parecía no tener resultados, Gokudera seguía revisando la carretera por todos lados mientras que Tsuna se encargaba del teléfono y escuchaba lo que sus demás guardianes tenían que decir. Yamamoto estaba a su lado esperando alguna orden, aunque su rostro también estaba lleno de preocupación mirando en la dirección en que la tormenta buscaba desesperado alguna pista.

-El tipo ese aun no reacciona-suspiro Tsuna cuando termino con su llamada-Hibari-san no puede hacerlo hablar si no está consiente

-Haru es una chica fuerte, espero que no esté sufriendo mucho, Gokudera me tiene bastante preocupado también

-Está desesperado, no está pensando claramente pero lo entiendo, nunca podre perdonarme si le hacen algo malo a Haru

-La encontraremos Tsuna-dijo decidido la lluvia de Vongola, ver a su amigo así de preocupado lo único que lograba en el era querer ayudarlo, la desesperación de Gokudera era algo completamente nuevo en el, entendía que lo necesitaba, que algo debía hacer por él.

Gokudera no fue capaz de encontrar nada por esa larga carretera, ningún indicio, nada que le dijera dónde encontrar a Haru, cada vez que el tiempo avanzaba su desesperación aumentaba exponencialmente.

 _Un recuerdo llego de golpe a su cabeza, ahora era ella quien estaba metida en un problema, en un peligroso problema, pero cuando era él quien no podía dejar de arle vueltas a sus asuntos ella aparecía como si nada frente a él, casi como si fuera llamada por él._

 _-¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo aquí?-la castaña caminaba despreocupadamente por las calles con una paleta helada en sus manos, se encontró a la tormenta de Vongola sentado en la mitad de una plaza con muy mala cara._

 _-Nada que te importe-le respondió mal, como era su costumbre en esa época._

 _-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan desagradable?-reclamo la castaña enojándose-solo pregunte porque tenias mala cara_

 _-Solo desaparece mujer estúpida_

 _-¿Y ahora mal hablado? ¡Eres insoportable Gokudera!-le grito molesta y le saco su lengua-deberías de aprender como debes tratar a una dama-le extendió su paleta-recupera tu animo_

 _Haru se fue dejándolo solo antes de que Gokudera estallara y le gritara algo más desagradable, aunque se impresiono de tener esa paleta helada en su mano, no esperaba que la castaña se la diera y se fuera de esa forma. Había tenido problemas con Bianchi hacia poco y como siempre había sacado a colación el tema de su madre, eso lo afectaba, pero esa chica que apareció fugazmente frente a él lo había descolocado._

Se quedo de pie en la mitad de la carretera, sabía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo actuando de forma tan desesperada. Se sentía incapaz de poder rescatarla, entendía que a medida pasaban las horas la situación se volvía peor, quería rescatar a la chica que siempre le dedicaba una sonrisa sin exigirle nada, que aunque la tratara de mala forma ella reclamaba, pero si era un mal momento podía hacer de lado su orgullo con tal de ayudarlo.

-Maldición-se agacho en la mitad de esa oscura carretera, la culpabilidad lo estaba consumiendo-Haru…

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer~


	5. 4- El tiempo vuela

Mis disculpas por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar u.u estaba super resfriada y no era capaz ni de tomar mi pc.

 _Texto en cursiva:_ Recuerdos

* * *

04.- El Tiempo Vuela

La luz del día se hizo presente mientras seguían con la búsqueda de la castaña, los pasos de Gokudera se habían hecho lentos, pero estaba caminando de vuelta al sitio donde debía de estar Tsuna, la desesperación y el miedo lo habían consumido en esas horas que paso bajo la oscuridad de la noche, la impotencia de lograr algo, de obtener alguna respuesta o pista para salvar a la castaña lo habían derrotado completamente.

La llamada que el decimo Vongola esperaba de parte de su nube llego cerca de las nueve de la mañana, habían pasado doce horas desde que habían secuestrado a Haru y no habían logrado hacer nada durante todo ese tiempo, pero esperaba obtener alguna pista de esa llamada.

-¿Hibari-san?-contesto exaltado.

-No tenía mucha información, extraje todo lo que sabía, tenía que entregar a la herbívora en la carretera donde estás perdiendo el tiempo, fue contratado por hombres de la familia Vascotto, más que eso no sabía, hice una investigación y encontré un par de sitios que podrían ser de interés, te envió la información

-Gracias por todo esto Hibari-san

-¿Qué hago con la basura?

-Mantenla por un tiempo más-hablo serio.

La conversación termino, el castaño suspiro mas aliviado, en la noche solo habían dado vueltas en círculos, no habían conseguido absolutamente nada, pero tras la investigación de la nube tendrían posibilidades de rescatarla de algún modo.

Tsuna entro prácticamente en modo jefe, reviso la información enviada por Hibari de inmediato y comenzo a dar órdenes a los guardianes que estaban como el revisando el lugar, habían cinco puntos donde podía encontrarse la castaña, tendrían que dividirse para revisarlos, porque aunque fuera una trampa la prioridad era recatar a Haru.

-Yamamoto te enviare un mapa con el sitio marcado a donde debes ir, límpialo rápidamente

-Entendido

La conversación fue así de rápida, pero sabía perfectamente que con su tormenta no sería así, por lo que decidió llamarlo al final, su intuición al ver el mapa con los puntos marcados inmediatamente se activo diciéndole que revisar el punto ubicado más al este sería el sitio donde encontraría a la castaña, debía de enviar a Gokudera a ese lugar.

-Gokudera-kun, ¿Dónde estás?

-Caminando al sitio donde se encontraba anoche-Tsuna se alerto de inmediato al escucharlo así, quizá podía intentar actuar para hablarle normal, pero se preocupo de inmediato-tengo información de los posibles sitios donde tienen a Haru

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde tengo que ir?-sonó exaltado y lleno de energías de golpe, si bien no estaba en buen estado hacia segundos, el tener una esperanza lo había devuelto a la vida.

-Te enviare el mapa, Gokudera-kun, por favor si la encuentras sálvala y confórtala, si no está en el lugar limpia todo

-Entendido

El alma volvió de golpe a su cuerpo tras escuchar que había información, su cerebro incluso dejo de lamentarse y le permitió pensar con mayor claridad, entendía que Hibari había obtenido información mientras se encargaba del sujeto que habían atrapado, apenas tuvo el mapa en su celular comenzo a movilizarse a toda velocidad, tenía que encontrar ese lugar aun si su vida dependía de eso.

La noche más terrible de su vida había terminado, y lo entendió porque dejo de escuchar esa asquerosa voz, quería morir en ese momento, probablemente estaba desnuda tirada en el suelo aun atada, de forma bastante dolorosa, a la silla que la acompaño toda la noche.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos y aunque la venda se había movido un poco, su conciencia estaba tan nublada que no era capaz de ver realmente el sitio que la rodeaba. Las heridas producto de los golpes que recibió para hacerla hablar dolían, pero ese dolor era nada en comparación a la desesperación que tenia. La ilusión de ser rescatada cada vez se hacía mucho más lejana.

 _Comer pasteles junto a Kyoko era lo más normal del mundo, hablar de muchas cosas sin sentido también pero había muchos momentos en que la conversación era seria, muchos momentos donde ambas hablaban de sus sentimientos._

 _-¿Dejaste de estar enamorada de Tsuna-kun?-pregunto Kyoko mirándola realmente seria._

 _-Creo que si-le sonrió, ambas aun tenían 16 años cuando esa conversación se llevo a cabo, cuando recién los chicos se habían ido a Italia-Tsuna-san es alguien genial, lo quiero mucho, pero ya no me gusta_

 _-¿Hay alguien más?-se impresiono de golpe._

 _-Puede que sí-se sonrojo un poco._

 _-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Sí o no?_

 _-¡Sí!-sonrió decidida, entonces el monologo comenzo-¡Deseo ser feliz con él! Deseo que en algún momento le lleguen mis sentimientos, así ser la novia más hermosa del mundo y caminar por ese altar con la sonrisa más perfecta del mundo, que tome mi mano y caminemos por la vida juntos, tener muchos hijos, disfrutar la vida juntos, ¡Yo deseo ser la novia mas blanca y pura que puedas imaginar!_

 _Kyoko solo pudo mirarla y sonreír, las palabras que Haru decía la hacían querer algo similar para ella también._

El llanto parecía no querer detenerse nunca, su debilidad estaba en el punto de no retorno, se sentía incapaz de cumplir con sus propias palabras, con su propia promesa, había fallado.

-Soy una basura-murmuro en su llanto.

Entonces una explosión de gran nivel la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, la saco de su perdición.

-¿Gokudera?

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer~

Espero poder actualizar pronto.


	6. 5- El Huracán

Quiero darles las gracias por sus reviews, realmente me dolió hacer sufrir a Haru, pero tengo ese problema de que siempre hago sufrir a los personajes de mis historias xD

La universidad me está absorviendo demasiado estos últimos dias, pero intentare actualizar con la misma regularidad que llevo hasta ahora (de hecho ahora debería de estar estudiando xD).

* * *

05.- El Huracán

Encontró el sitio que Tsuna le había indicado, tardo menos de lo que cualquier guardián no tan motivado habría tardado. Solo vio a dos sujetos que parecían en shock al verlo entrar de forma tan violenta, jamás esperaron ser encontrados de tal forma.

-¿Dónde está Haru?-Gokudera estaba enceguecido por la furia, solo quería una respuesta.

-No sabemos de lo que…

No fue capaz de terminar su frase y de un movimiento rápido ya estaba en el suelo, reducido completamente. La mirada de Gokudera les dejo claro que no seria para nada piadoso con ellos.

-¿Dónde está Haru?-miro al otro tipo que temblaba a su lado.

-En la habitación de junto

Los pasos de la tormenta fueron rápidos y decididos, había dado con el lugar donde la tenían a la primavera, necesitaba verla, ver que siguiera como la recordaba, encontrarse con la Haru que deseaba salvar, con esa chica que no quería que fuera dañada por nada del mundo. Tiro la puerta de un solo golpe y vio lo que menos deseaba.

Haru estaba tirada en el suelo, amarrada a una silla y completamente desnuda, su cuerpo tenia marcas de golpes, quemaduras, había sido sometida a tortura, rabia irracional fue naciendo dentro de él, pero al notar que había sido abusada la mecha de la bomba estalló. Sabía que debía ir y soltarla, pero la ira se había apoderado completamente de él. Dio media vuelta y atrapó al tipo que intento huir y lo levantó en el aire.

-¿Quién fue?

-No… no… yo no lo hice…-temblaba de miedo, lloraba rogando no ser asesinado en ese mismo momento.

-Dime la verdad ahora mismo-apuntó directamente a la cabeza del tipo dispuesto a usar su ataque más fuerte.

-¡Fue el!-apunto al otro sujeto en el suelo.

-¡No me mientas!

Tiró al sujeto al suelo con tal fuerza que un par de huesos se rompieron al estrellarse, pero Gokudera no quedó conforme con eso, lo remató totalmente con un disparo lleno de sus llamas de la tormenta, no quedó nada más que cenizas y una mancha de quemadura en el suelo, miró con desprecio al otro tipo que estaba inconsciente y cuando pensaba terminar con su vida también escucho su nombre.

-¡Gokudera!-Haru saco fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y lo llamó, completamente desesperada tras hacerse la idea de lo que había pasado en la habitación de junto, solo por lo que había escuchado.

Su vista nublada por la ira se despejó con tan solo escuchar su voz, estaba llorando, sonaba quebrada, pero lo había llamado, ignorando al tipo inconsciente fue directamente a ver a la castaña, sus manos temblaron, estaba asustado por ella, desamarró sus manos con cuidado y quitándose su chaqueta la cubrió, entonces quitó la venda de sus ojos y vio las lagrimas en los ojos de la castaña.

-Go… Gokudera-se abrazó a él con tal fuerza mientras comenzaba a llorar desesperada.

Haru estaba completamente quebrada, lloraba totalmente desesperada como si ya nada fuese a tener sentido, Gokudera no sabía qué hacer, solo pudo abrirle sus brazos para permitirle dejar salir todo ese miedo, esa frustración que la estaba consumiendo, solo podía abrazarla fuerte, acariciar su cabello y esperarla.

-Siento haber llegado tan tarde-su voz sonaba mal también, estaba bajísima a la normalidad, realmente se sentía culpable.

La castaña no paró de llorar hasta que se durmió en los brazos de la tormenta, dejó salir todos sus sentimientos para sentir la calidez de esos brazos que le permitieron descansar, Gokudera se quedó ahí en el suelo aun acariciando la cabeza de Haru y con su mirada perdida, la culpa iba a matarlo, el haberla encontrado en tal estado solo significaba que no fue capaz de cuidarla como se había prometido.

Se habría quedado por horas sentado ahí mirando a la nada y culpándose, pero la llamada de Tsuna lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Cómo te fue limpiando ese lugar Gokudera-kun? ¿Haru estaba ahí?-preguntó el castaño lleno de preocupación en su voz.

-Estaba aquí, ya limpie el lugar-su voz era casi como un robot, tenía que responderle aun si su mente era un caos en ese momento.

-Ella… ¿Cómo esta?-preguntó lleno de temor.

-Mal, ¿Puede traer un auto para llevárnosla de aquí?

-¿Necesita atención medica?-era un nudo de nervios, Gokudera no le estaba diciendo todo, hablaba con un tono de voz que lo alarmaba, podía imaginarse cualquier cosa.

-La necesita

-¿Tu estas bien?

-Lo estoy, lo esperaremos

El mismo Gokudera cortó la conversación y tirando su celular a su lado dio un gran suspiro. Acarició el cabello de Haru y la abrazó con fuerza, no había palabras que pudiese decirle para disculparse por no haber sido capaz de salvarla a tiempo, no había palabras que pudiese decirle para que volviera a ser la de siempre no tras verla llorar de ese modo, no tras haber sido abusada.

-Todo es mi maldita culpa-susurró con la voz quebrada.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer~


	7. 6- El dolor de Vongola (Primera Parte)

Muchas gracias por los mensajes del capitulo anterior, no me odien por Haru

* * *

06.- El dolor de Vongola (Primera Parte)

La castaña estaba en el hospital, todos se habían enterado de lo que le había pasado y como había sufrido, y si bien no todos tenían el mismo nivel de cercanía con ella, todos tenían en común una cosa y era el miedo de que algo si o mucho peor volviese a pasar.

-Haru, ¿Quieres comer del pastel que te traje?-Kyoko intentaba mostrarse de buen ánimo y bien frente a la castaña para así lograr lo mismo en ella-es el de edición limitada de la pastelería del centro

-Se ve delicioso-susurro, pero luego dio un gran suspiro-no tengo hambre, puedes quedártelo

-No te preocupes por mi-se rio aunque con la respuesta que había obtenido sintió un fuerte dolor dentro de ella, sabia cuanto amaba los pasteles y que respondiera de esa forma la dejaba sin esperanzas-te lo dejare por si mas tarde quieres comerlo

-Gracias

-¿Hay algo que quieras que te traiga mañana?-le dolía irse y dejarla sola, pero tenía que volver a casa pronto, por lo que había sucedido con la castaña había restringido sus horarios.

-No te preocupes, no necesito nada

-Haru-caminó hacia la castaña y tomo sus manos con fuerza y se la quedo mirando seria-ya sabes que cuando quieras hablar, despejarte o lo que sea puedes contar conmigo

-Lo sé-esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, aunque sus ojos seguían vacios, no decía mucho.

Kyoko se fue de la habitación, era probable que fuera la última visita que tuviese ese día, Haru suspiró pesado y abrazando sus rodillas comenzo a llorar, se sentía angustiada por lo que le había sucedido y era claro que no sería algo que pudiese olvidar rápidamente, quizá ni la fuerza de voluntad le permitiese quitarse esa mancha de encima.

Todo era demasiado reciente como para aprender a vivir con lo sucedido, la angustia se apoderaba de ella en momentos que ni siquiera lo esperaba, su mente traía recuerdos fugaces que servían como una tortura constante, sabía que tenía que reponerse y ser fuerte, pero aun no era capaz de hacerlo y se sentía tan débil que no se creía capaz de hacerlo en mucho tiempo.

No tenía el valor para entrar y verla, solo podía estar ahí de pie fuera de la habitación, la culpa que sentía en ese momento lo estaba matando, si hubiese llegado a tiempo a rescatarla no tendría que estar escuchando de esa forma a la chica, mordió su labio llegando a salir sangre de él, se sentía desesperado, incapaz de contenerla, incapaz de mostrarle su rostro y abrazarla por lo menos, se sentía como un idiota, un inútil. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza también se sentía débil en ese momento, tan débil que no podía moverse y dejar de culparse.

Una mano se detuvo en su hombro, Gokudera abrió sus ojos con lentitud encontrándose con Yamamoto frente a él, su mirada era de preocupación además había escuchado el llanto de la castaña desde donde estaba, se armo una idea rápida de lo que había dejado a la tormenta así de perturbado.

-Tsuna quiere verte, necesita informarte lo que paso en la reunión-susurro el pelinegro para que la castaña ni siquiera llegase a oírlo, no supo que decir para confortar a Gokudera, todo lo que pudo hacer fue cumplir su misión-yo me hare cargo de su seguridad por ahora

La tormenta asintió, sabía que al irse de inmediato significaba que huía, daría la cara en algún momento de eso estaba seguro, pero no quería mostrarse delante de la castaña tan confuso como para lograr hacerla sentir peor. Entonces sin decir palabra abandonó el hospital.

Yamamoto suspiro pesado, no entendía la razón de fondo que había hecho actuar de esa forma a Gokudera después de que encontrara a la castaña, después de todo el no fue el único encargado de su búsqueda, podía hacerse una idea, pero no entendía porque estaba tan afectado. También se sentía culpable por lo que le había sucedido a Haru, después de todo habían sido derrotados bastante fácil, la habían dañado de ese modo con un esfuerzo tan pequeño. La preocupación por todos los que estaban involucrados con ellos apareció de golpe, solo esperaba que nadie más pasara por algo similar de nuevo.

El llanto de Haru duro por unos minutos más, aunque fue disminuyendo poco a poco hasta que terminó dormida en esa cama tan solitaria del hospital.

Su camino a casa de Tsuna se hizo bastante largo, sentía que nunca llegaría, todo culpa del recuerdo del llanto desesperado de Haru.

-¡Gokudera-kun!-una voz familiar lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, sin siquiera notarlo había llegado a la casa del jefe de Vongola, si no le hablaba habría seguido caminando quien sabe hasta dónde.

-Juudaime, siento haber tardado

-No te preocupes, ¿Quieres algo de té? Esta haciendo frio

La tormenta siguió a su cielo sin decir palabras, entraron a la cocina y ahí Tsuna se encargo de preparar la bebida que había ofrecido. Ambos comenzaron a beber el té en silencio hasta que Tsuna lo rompió de la nada.

-¿Cómo está Haru?-lo primero que vio fue tensión en el rostro de Gokudera.

-Está mal

-Me lo imaginé-suspiro sintiéndose terrible-¿Te dijo algo? ¿Hablaste con ella?

-No hable con ella

-Ya veo-suspiró-¿Y tu como estas? No te vez nada bien tampoco

-No se preocupe por mi Juudaime, lo mío no es nada en comparación a lo que Haru está pasando

-Hicimos todo lo que pudimos para rescatarla, no te sientas culpable, fuiste quien más hizo por ella

-Pero no fue suficiente-le dijo sonando mal.

-Lo sé-suspiro-fuimos unos inútiles y ahora ella paga por eso-Tsuna bajó su mirada-pero no tienes que culparte de esta forma

Gokudera solo guardo silencio, no había nada que pudiese decirle a Tsuna, sus palabras podían ser verdad, pero su culpa era mayor por el hecho de haber traicionado sus propios sentimientos al no ser capaz de protegerla. El cielo había entendido lo que pasaba en la mente de su tormenta, sabia el porqué se sentía de esa forma, sabia porque estaba tan afectado, pero la preocupación que sentía por él, por la misma razón lo estaba obligando a darle más vueltas al asunto de las que debiese.

-Juudaime, ¿Qué paso en la reunión?

-Bueno, sobre eso…

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer~


	8. 7- El dolor de Vongola (Segunda Parte)

Gracias a quienes siguen leyendo y esperan cada capítulo, realmente estoy hasta el cuello con la universidad y eso que ni he empesado con las pruebas, pero de algún modo logré tener esto listo sin demorarme de forma excesiva, espero así sea con el que sigue también.

 _Texto en Cursiva:_ Otra linea de tiempo.

* * *

07.- El dolor de Vongola (Segunda Parte)

 _Tsuna había reunido a casi todos sus guardianes en su casa de forma urgente, tras encontrar a la castaña y ponerla a salvo, Chrome y Mukuro estaban ocupados en otra misión, Gokudera cuidando el hospital, por lo que ninguno de ellos tres estuvo presente, dejando solo a Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo y Hibari reunidos intentando organizar la información que tenían de todo lo que había sucedido._

 _-¿Haru-nee ya está bien?-pregunto Lambo sentado en el sillón con cara de preocupación._

 _-Está a salvo-respondió Tsuna._

 _-Hagamos esto rápido, quiero ir a morder al tipo que recogieron después-Hibari como siempre estaba serio y sin mucho ánimo de estar ahí._

 _-Lo haremos, cuando llegamos con Yamamoto al sitio donde la tenían y la enviamos al hospital pudimos investigar un poco más, si viene ra una bodega y encontrar mucha información no era probable, tenemos el celular del tipo que sigue vivo_

 _-¿Habían más?-dijo serio Hibari._

 _-Bueno, encontramos restos calcinados de alguien, Gokudera-kun debió encargarse de él-dijo Tsuna sintiéndose bastante mal por eso, después de todo aun era muy reacio a eliminar gente y se molestaba mucho cuando sus guardianes lo hacían, pero tras ver como vio a Haru en los brazos de su tormenta no fue capaz de recriminárselo._

 _-¿Realmente no dejo nada? Debió eliminar mucha información con el-dijo enojándose la nube._

 _-Como ya dije, solo cenizas, puedes ir a revisar el lugar si quieres Hibari-san_

 _-¿Por qué no estás enojado por eso?-pregunto inocentemente Lambo._

 _-Ese sujeto… abusó de Haru-las palabras salieron con dificultad de sus labios, tampoco quería creerlo._

 _-¿Eh?-se exaltó Lambo-¿Qué clase de abuso?_

 _-Sexual-suspiro derrotado._

 _-Haru-nee debe de estar muy mal, ¿Puedo ir a verla al hospital?-Lambo se preocupó de inmediato, escuchar eso lo había dejado en shock._

 _-Puedes ir, solo te cuidado_

 _Tras esas palabras el menor de los guardianes abandono la casa para irse corriendo al hospital y ver a la castaña, quería acompañarla un poco por lo menos, no quería pensar en lo duro que debió de ser para ella, dentro de la inocencia que aun mantenía solo buscaba hacerla sonreír con alguna tontería._

 _-Si dices eso Sawada puedo entender perfectamente porque no regañaste a Gokudera por eliminar a ese tipo de esa forma-habló Ryohei de la nada sonando incluso serio, nada de gritos fuera de lugar o sobrenombres, realmente había quedado perturbado por lo que escucho, su hermana estuvo a punto de pasar por lo mismo, se sentía preocupado._

 _-¿Mas información que deba tener?-Hibari hablo serio, el tema lo molestaba mucho, después de todo algo así paso casi frente a su narices y no hizo nada por detenerlo._

 _-Cuando todo se calme iremos a hacerle una visita a esa familia-dijo Tsuna bastante serio._

 _-¿Por qué no ahora?-dijo enojándose la nube._

 _-No quiero dejar a Haru sola_

 _-Hare la investigación e iré a Italia a hacer esa misión-se puso de pie dispuesto a irse._

 _-Entiendo a Sawada, pero te acompañaré en esa misión-dijo Ryohei-lo único que puedo pedir a quienes se quedan cuiden de Kyoko_

 _-También iré-hablo Yamamoto de la nada, el había visto lo mismo que Tsuna, se encontró con esa escena escabrosa, quería hacer algo._

 _-Siento ser tan egoísta, yo…-Tsuna sonó nervioso de golpe al darse cuenta que él como líder no estaba haciendo lo mismo que sus guardianes habían decidido._

 _-Te entendemos Tsuna, no te preocupes por eso-le sonrió Yamamoto y lo despeino-además alguien tiene que quedarse para encargarse de Gokudera_

 _Hibari se fue antes de escuchar esa frase, no había nada más que decirles y nada más información que recibir, lo mejor sería apurarse con la investigación._

 _-¿Qué le paso a cabeza de césped?-preguntó Ryohei un poco más tranquilo por la tensión que antes se había formado._

 _-El no está muy bien tampoco-susurró Tsuna-digamos que se siente culpable por no haber llegado a tiempo_

 _-El la encontró, por lo menos la salvó, no debería de sentirse tan mal, ni siquiera me suena como si fuera el_

Tsuna informó de prácticamente toda la reunión a su mano derecha, omitiendo la pequeña conversación sobre la preocupación que mantenía por él.

-Debería de ir a Italia con los demás-dijo de golpe.

-No es necesario, quédate aquí en Japón por más tiempo quiero que te encargues de la seguridad de Haru por un tiempo

-Será una venganza me gustaría encargarme de esa familia personalmente, por favor Juudaime-se veía realmente decidido, quizá su culpa disminuyera si hacia algo así.

-No-dijo finalmente Tsuna, estaba decidido-no estás bien para algo así, además quiero que estés con Haru, ella te necesita

-¿A mí?-lo miró sin entender-¿Por qué me necesitaría?

-Solo acompáñala-le sonrió regresando a su tranquilidad y dejando su seriedad-pero hoy dormirás aquí… mañana temprano puedes ir al hospital

-Si Juudaime-acepto su orden, no había más que decirle, pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la frase que el cielo había dicho, solo sabía que merecía ser recriminado por haber llegado tarde, nada como necesidad.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer~


	9. 8- Inseguridades mutuas

Mil disculpas por la demora D: la semana pasada fue realmente dura en la universidad, además me dio por hacer cosplay y menos tiempo tuve para esto D: apenas estuve libre intenté terminar este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

* * *

08.- Inseguridades mutuas

Esa mañana abrió sus ojos con pesadez, ardían aun por todo lo que había llorado, se encontró sola en la habitación como espero, pero dando un fuerte suspiro decidió comer un poco, ¿Y qué mejor que se pastel de edición limitada que Kyoko le había dejado? Había despertado un poco más tranquila, quizá mejor ánimo, claro todo dentro de lo mal que estaba.

-Sabe genial-sonrió feliz por lo que comía.

No terminó de comer cuando el médico entro a su habitación, revisó sus heridas y aceptó el que volviera a casa firmando su alta. Yamamoto quien seguía encargado de la seguridad de la castaña entró para verla y hablarle, era mejor eso que permitir que Haru se sintiese sola.

-Buenos días Haru

-Yamamoto, buenos días-saludó la castaña impresionada por su visita, no lo esperaba ahí.

-Es genial que te den el alta pronto, Gokudera llegará pronto para acompañarte, Tsuna no lo dejó venir antes-le sonrió.

-¿Va a acompañarme?-se impresionó de golpe-¿Por qué?

-Es como medida de seguridad, será tu guardaespaldas por un tiempo, ¿Te molesta?-la cara de pánico que había puesto la castaña no le hacía sentido por ningún lado.

-No es eso-dijo algo nerviosa.

-¿Entonces? El ha estado bastante preocupado por ti y hasta anoche estuvo cuidando este sitio-se guardó el detalle de cómo se lo encontró cuando cambiaron de lugar-si Tsuna no lo hace ir a su casa dudo que hubiese descansado-dijo intentando bajar la seriedad del momento, pero logro algo opuesto.

Haru estaba nerviosa eso podía verse a simple vista, intento decir algo en respuesta a la pregunta que Yamamoto le había formulado pero ni siquiera fue capaz, no entendía porque tenía tanto miedo de volver a verlo, si él no hubiese llegado a salvarla en ese momento tan terrible habría podido morir o quien sabe que más le habrían hecho, debía de estar agradecida con él, era lo que la lógica le decía, pero internamente estaba aterrada de volver a verlo.

-¿Haru?-preguntó Yamamoto al verla demasiado tiempo sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Yo…-se exaltó-no pasa nada-dijo moviendo sus manos negando algo que ya ni siquiera tenía sentido.

-Sí que están raros ustedes dos-dijo Yamamoto riéndose.

-Ni siquiera fui capaz de ver a Tsuna-san, ¿Cuándo va a volver a Italia?-dijo Haru cambiando el tema de golpe, el nerviosismo la mataría si seguía pensando en ese encuentro inevitable que tendría con Gokudera.

-Mmm Tsuna aun no sé, con Hibari y Sasagawa nos iremos hoy, tenemos cosas de que encargarnos en Italia

-Entonces aun puedo saludar a Tsuna-san-sonrió aliviada.

-Bueno Haru tengo unas llamadas que hacer

Yamamoto salió de la habitación de la castaña y se sentó fuera donde se había encargado de hacer su misión de protegerla. Haru suspiró aliviada al estar sola, se sintió muy nerviosa con las preguntas de la lluvia, sus sentimientos por Gokudera no habían cambiado, realmente estaba enamorada de él, pero tenía miedo de verlo, se sentía aterrada de volver a mostrarle su cara y verse igual de patética que antes, no quería que la viera en ese estado, fue la respuesta más rápida a la que pudo llegar mientras tomaba la ropa que le habían llevado para que pudiese volver a casa.

Se arreglo frente al espejo, tenía moretones en su rostro y no le agradaba verse así pero si vería a la tormenta pronto no quería ser vista tan horrible y algo intento hacer, además si volvería a casa debía hacer lo posible por no preocupar a sus padres.

-Aun duelen-suspiro-es bastante frívolo de mi parte no querer mostrarme así delante de Gokudera y de ese modo no agradecerle, estoy tan avergonzada de que me vea así

-¿Te gusta Gokudera?

Haru se giró de golpe a mirar quien había hablado detrás de ella, aunque había reconocido la voz debía confirmarlo, quedo impactada al ver a Lambo quien la miraba realmente confundido, solo esperaba una respuesta.

-Lambo… tu…

-Sería bastante raro que eso pasara, me equivoque, ¿Verdad?-dijo riéndose el rayo.

-Claro-dijo de golpe y más que sonrojada, estaba segura de lo que sentía pero no se lo había dicho a nadie, se sintió totalmente atrapada.

-Se quedo afuera hablando con Yamamoto, debí preguntar eso con el cerca, ver su cara habría sido divertido-divago Lambo.

Solo logró poner más nerviosa a Haru, no estaba preparada mentalmente para verlo, y las palabras que había escuchado la habían dejado más nerviosa aun, volvió a mirarse al espejo y sintió que el gran arreglo que había logrado era nada, tenía que hacer algo mas, entonces intento acomodar mejor su cabello y maquillaje.

-Aun no estoy lista para irme Lambo, ¿Qué piensas del maquillaje? ¿Se ve muy mal mi rostro?

-Te ves bien Haru-nee, ni siquiera se notan los moretones

-No estoy segura-siguió arreglándose.

Pero cuando escucho la puerta abrirse dio un salto tan rápido que termino escondiéndose detrás de Lambo inconscientemente, ¿Cómo explicaría eso ahora?

-¿Haru-nee?-pregunto Lambo confundido y sin entender.

-¿Estas lista para irnos de aquí?-Gokudera pregunto serio, aunque por dentro no entendió porque la castaña había reaccionado así cuando abrió la puerta, inocentemente lo asocio por todo lo que le había sucedido.

-Si-susurro avergonzada y repitiéndose constantemente lo idiota que había sido, su vergüenza la estaba por matar en ese momento, su corazón debocado y su rosto sonrojado no la ayudarían para nada cuando diera su cara tras la idiotez que había hecho.

-Vamos entonces…

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer~


	10. 9- Tiempo a solas

Creo que esta vez actualicé mas rapido, solo se que la semana que viene tendre tiempo por lo que intentaré subir mas rápido y aprovechar el poco tiempo libre que tengo, gracias a quienes siguen leyendo~

 _Texto en Cursiva:_ Recuerdos

* * *

09.- Tiempo a solas

Prácticamente estaba usando a Lambo como un escudo mientras caminaban los tres a su casa. El nerviosismo de Haru la tenia realmente mal, y lo peor de todo es que el único que mejor entendía la situación era el rayo, porque Gokudera comenzó a sentirse bastante incomodo, después de todo la castaña estaba actuando extraño solo con él, solo podía pensar en que estaba molesta.

Gokudera encendió un cigarrillo cuando el celular de Lambo sonó, el rayo contestó muy asustado, se disculpó muchas veces aunque cuando cortó suspiró aliviado.

-Tenía una misión que hacer y lo olvide-se rió nervioso.

-¿Por qué le das más trabajo a Juudaime con tu estupidez?-el regaño esperado llegó de inmediato.

-Bueno no quería dejar sola a Haru-nee contigo-le sacó la lengua-tengo que ir a cuidar de Kyoko-nee

-¿Enserio vas a irte?-Haru palideció.

-Lo siento Haru-nee

Entonces se fue corriendo hacia otra dirección, un suspiro de parte de los dos se hizo presente logrando tensarlos de golpe, siguieron en silencio su camino.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo había sucedido desde la última vez que habían tenido que estar a solas por tanto tiempo? Claramente eran años, pero los recuerdos llegaron de golpe a la cabeza de Haru._

 _-¿Por qué tengo que estar caminando contigo por tanto tiempo mujer estúpida?-explotó Gokudera luego de haber llegado a su límite._

 _-Tsuna-san te lo pidió, tu dijiste que si, ¿Por qué tanto escándalo ahora?-suspiró la castaña._

 _-Lo pidió porque siempre estas armando problemas, me cansas_

 _-Bueno si no quieres acompañarme por mi está bien, puedo caminar sola a casa-estaba acostumbrada a escucharlo reclamar por cosas mínimas, pero también era claro que no se quedaría callada._

 _-¿Para qué después vayas y me dejes mal delante de Juudaime? ¿Estás loca acaso?_

 _-¿Entonces? Deberías de dejar de reclamar y hacer este camino más ameno_

 _Chasqueo su lengua logrando enojar más a Haru, pero intentando no continuar con esa pelea sin sentido guardó silencio._

Un nuevo suspiro salió de los labios de Haru tras recordar cómo era siempre que estaban a solas, nunca había silencio, siempre había reclamos y peleas entre ambos, pero ahora ella solo era un manojo de nervios.

-Te dejaré en casa y haré mi trabajo sin que tengas que verme-el silencio lo rompió la tormenta quien se veía serio, una mirada algo complicada y dolida, pero habló decidido, internamente pensó que lo que menos deseaba en ese momento la castaña era estar con él.

Algo se removió dentro de Haru tras escuchar su voz y esa frase que la hizo sentir un poco mal, entendía su culpabilidad tras esa mirada, entendía que ella había actuado extraña con él, entendía perfectamente que su actuación tan infantil y estúpida había conseguido eso.

-Lo siento-susurró deteniéndose de golpe, sentía que lloraría en cualquier momento, era claro que estaba el triple de sensible tras todo lo horrible que había vivido hacia tan poco.

-No tienes porque disculparte-dijo como si nada pero notó que Haru ya no le seguía el paso, entonces se giró para verla, ella se veía mal, muy débil, ¿Acaso ese cambio tan drástico fue su culpa?-¿Dije algo que te molestó?-se exaltó, estaba preocupado.

-¿Por qué no peleas conmigo como antes?-había estallado en llanto.

Solo hubo silencio de parte de Gokudera, realmente no sabía qué hacer, dijo algo que en su mente no había sonado tan mal, dijo lo que creyó quería la castaña intentando ayudarla pero todo se fue al traste de la basura de golpe. Quiso acercarse y calmarla, pero esa pregunta que hizo fue lo que menos espero, ¿Acaso quería pelear con él? Realmente no entendía.

-¿Por qué ya no actúas como siempre conmigo?

Silencio nuevamente, la desesperación se apodero de Haru de golpe, la tranquilidad que había tenido durante toda la mañana desapareció de golpe, sus inseguridades y miedos la estaban ahogando.

-¿Haru?-con suerte fue capaz de articular.

-¿Te doy asco verdad?-grito desesperada.

-¿Asco? No es así, diablos… no entiendo qué te pasa… no se qué hacer-estaba desesperando también, ni siquiera entendió como es que habían terminado gritándose así en la mitad de la calle.

-¿Por qué no tendrías asco de mi? Siempre me ves así llorando y gritando, me encontraste en ese terrible estado y tuviste que consolarme mientras que eso no era parte de tu misión

-Las cosas no fueron así-susurró intentando ordenarse y calmarse, entendía porque Haru estaba así, pero él debía de estar bien no darle más problemas no seguir dañándola-las cosas no pasaron como te lo imaginas… Haru por favor cálmate

Se acercó a la castaña de forma decidida y entonces la abrazó con fuerza y guardó silencio, no sabía que decirle, solo sentía que lo único que podía hacer por ella en ese momento era darle ese abrazo. El llanto de Haru se intensificó pero recibió ese gesto y se aferró a los fuertes brazos de Gokudera con desesperación, solo podía entender que había actuado de forma irracional pero ser contenida por la persona a quien le pertenecía su corazón le daba un ápice de esperanza.

-Gracias por no dejarme sola-susurró casi sin fuerzas.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer~


	11. 10- Sentimientos al descubierto

Las semanas que vienen se me vienen pesadas, pero creo que un capítulo semanal podré cumplir, quiero darles las gracias por sus reviews y la paciencia que me han tenido

 _Texto en cursiva:_ Recuerdos

* * *

10.- Sentimientos al descubierto

Separarse de ese abrazo fue vergonzoso para ambos, Haru se había calmado y aunque sus ojos estaban rojos por tanto llorar, el sonrojo que envolvía sus mejillas la tenían sin saber que decir, por su lado Gokudera suspiro tranquilo, pero se sentía bastante avergonzado por cómo había actuado sin pensar.

-Yo… yo… siento ponerme así-dijo Haru jugando con sus dedos y mirando al suelo.

-Es bastante molesto-dijo de la nada la tormenta, logró helarle la sangre a la castaña-pero puedes hacerlo por unos días más si te sientes mejor de ese modo

-Si-susurró más avergonzada.

-¿Sigamos el camino a tu casa?

Ambos siguieron el camino a la casa de la castaña sin muchos problemas o gritos mas, ahora iban en silencio pero entendían claramente que la vergüenza tras lo que paso era la culpable.

El vuelo que Yamamoto, Sasagawa y Hibari tomaron directo a Italia ya había despegado, los tres iban con la idea clara de vengar a Haru, aunque su orden no había sido esa realmente, Tsuna los había enviado para detenerlos pero no eliminarlos, aunque conociéndolos solo rogaba que no se les pasara la mano.

-¿Solucionaron todos los problemas Tsu-kun?-la madre del castaño lo miraba preocupada mientras le servía té.

-Podría decirse que si-dijo fingiendo más tranquilidad de la que tenia.

-Lambo-kun me dijo que iba a ir a Haru-chan al hospital, ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?

-Bueno… un pequeño accidente, pero ya le dieron de alta, estará bien-dijo esperanzado.

-¿Vas a visitarla? Me gustaría enviarle un poco del pastel que compre para la tarde

-Iré, solo le estoy dando un poco más de tiempo a solas con Gokudera-kun

-¿Por ella salió tan temprano?-pregunto inocentemente.

-Si-sonrió tranquilo, ya tenía claro lo que pasaba entre ambos.

-Desde pequeños que se llevan muy bien-dijo logrando así logrando obtener la atención de Tsuna.

-Peleaban todo el tiempo mama-dijo sonando como si las palabras de su madre fueran descabelladas.

-Bueno eso es verdad, pero también tenían sus momentos Tsu-kun

Tsuna intento recordar algo que comprobara las palabras de su madre pero no fue capaz, aunque para Nana fue mucho más fácil.

 _Iba de vuelta de sus compras en el supermercado cuando vio a Haru junto a Gokudera en la mitad del centro, pensó en saludar, pero al verlos hablar tranquilos y con una calma que no era de pelea no fue capaz, vio algo que sabía que ambos aun no tenían claro._

 _-Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí-susurró la castaña avergonzada-no quería venir sola_

 _-Sigo sin entender porque tanto miedo de venir sola, ¿No es solo una fiesta de la empresa de tu padre?_

 _-Lo es, pero… si estoy contigo nadie va a molestarme-le sonrió más segura._

 _-Sigue sin hacerme sentido, ¿Acaso te molestan?-dijo en burla, pero noto de inmediato como la mirada de Haru cambio al escuchar eso-bueno… supongo que tendré que hacerte este favor, pero me deberás una buena_

 _-Si-dijo feliz y volviendo a su felicidad acostumbrada._

Darles cara a sus padres y explicarles porque había pasado prácticamente dos noches fuera fue complicado, pero lo peor fue tener que explicarles el porqué de sus heridas. Decidió encararlos sola, aunque Gokudera estaba fuera esperándola con un cigarrillo en las manos como era acostumbrado.

-Solo fue un pequeño accidente, perdí mi teléfono y no tuve como llamarlos, lo siento

-Estuve tan preocupada por ti-su madre la abrazó de inmediato, solo ella estaba en casa a esas horas-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Rodé escaleras abajo-mintió, no iba a decirles la verdad, porque explicar todo sería demasiado confuso para sus padres-unos amigos se encargaron de mi y bueno aquí estoy-susurró bajo, se sentía mal de mentirles.

-Eso suena muy peligroso, ¿No te quebraste algún hueso? ¿Algún golpe peligroso?

-No, por eso ya estoy aquí

-¿Y viniste sola?-se exalto su madre, tras lo que escucho no era seguro para ella andar como di nada por las calles.

-No, me acompañaron hasta aquí, pero tenía que explicarte lo que paso primero, ¿Te imaginas que cara habrías puesto si me ves llegar acompañada después de dos días?

-Bueno es cierto, hazlo entrar entonces-dijo más tranquila aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación por su hija.

-Ya puedes entrar Gokudera-le dijo Haru sonriéndole desde la puerta de su casa.

-¿Gokudera-kun?-la voz de la madre de Haru al escuchar ese nombre pudo recordarlo de inmediato, después de todo lo conocía desde pequeño-¿Enserio eres tú? Estuve muchos años sin saber de ti, gracias por cuidar de Haru

-Eh… si-desvió su mirada avergonzado.

-Ya entra, les prepararé algo de comer

La cara de Gokudera era un poema, conocía a los padres de Haru desde que era pequeño, pero el que lo trataran casi como si fuera de la familia lo superaba, más ahora que sus sentimientos por la castaña eran claros para él, se sentía el triple de avergonzado.

-Tu cara es muy graciosa-susurro Haru para girarse a ver a la tormenta.

-No estaba en mis planes hablar con tu madre-le respondió en el mismo tono para no ser escuchados.

-Quiere darte las gracias, solo vamos y comamos algo delicioso, después de todo estarás aquí hasta que Tsuna-san diga que es seguro para mí-se detuvo de golpe-¿Hasta cuándo planean quedarse en Japón?

-No lo sé, según los planes originales ya deberías de estar en Italia, ahora depende de la orden de Juudaime…

-No quiero que se vayan aun-dijo haciendo algo cercano a un puchero-tenia regalos para ambos, pero los perdí, así que tendré que pensar en algo

-No es necesario-suspiro.

-Lo es, tras la ayuda que me diste es más que necesario, ¿Hay algo que quieras? Que no sea costoso-hablo de golpe.

-Nada aun… quizá después se me ocurra algo-dijo divertido-por ahora vamos a comer

Ambos se acomodaron para comer, lo primero que recibieron fue té de parte de la madre de Haru mientras comenzaba a preparar algo.

-¿Y ya están saliendo?-dijo de la nada la mujer.

-¿Qué?-se exaltaron ambos, sus caras eran un completo tomate.

-No es así mama-le reclamó Haru totalmente avergonzada.

-Pero si me dijiste que ya te habías decidido por Gokudera-kun…

* * *

Gracias por leer~


	12. 11- Sinceridad por sobre todo

Muchas gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior siempre alegran mis días :3

* * *

11.- Sinceridad por sobre todo

Haru no sabía qué hacer, sus manos temblaban y su mirada pasó de forma temerosa desde su madre hacia Gokudera, aunque solo pudo verlo de reojo, no fue capaz de mirarlo directamente, tras escuchar a su madre hablar de forma tan deliberada era algo que no esperaba, estaba en shock mirando de un lado a otro sin saber cómo actuar.

Gokudera comenzó a cuestionarse internamente por lo que había escuchado, debía de ser una broma de la madre de Haru, se cuestiono incluso si sus oídos estaban funcionando con normalidad.

-Mmm creo que hablé de mas-meditó seria la madre de la castaña-bueno tómenlo como un empujón de mi parte

-¡Mamá!-estalló Haru la vergüenza y los nervios se apoderaron de golpe de ella-no digas cosas así de la nada, ¿No ves que Gokudera después va a creerte?-eso habría sonado convincente si la voz de la castaña no hubiese sido tan entrecortada y tiritona.

-Como digas Haru-se rió su madre por el comportamiento de su hija.

-Después nos llamas cuando termines de cocinar algo-fue y tomando la muñeca de la tormenta se lo llevó a empujones de la cocina.

Actuando de forma impulsiva lo tironeó directo a su habitación, no podía permitir que Gokudera siguiese escuchando lo que su madre decía. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y suspiró mas aliviada, aunque cuando miró la cara de la tormenta volvió a su nerviosismo.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué me tiene que estar pasando esto a mi?-dijo desesperada para agacharse de rodillas afirmada a la puerta y cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

-¿Por qué no me dices la verdad de inmediato?

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? Si ya lo sabes, dímelo tu-le reclamó mostrándole su cara con miedo.

-No sé nada Haru-suspiró-tú no has dicho absolutamente nada, tampoco es como si…

-¿Eres idiota acaso?-le reclamó desesperada, ya había sido descubierta o eso pensaba, su mente le decía que no había nada más que guardarse-¿No escuchaste como mi mamá me dejó el descubierto?

-¿Era verdad lo que dijo?-su cara mostraba impresión y un leve sonrojo-solo creí que era lo ella quería, no lo que tú querías…

-Si eres idiota-mostró una leve sonrisa, pero decidida se puso de pie y lo quedo mirando fijo-Gokudera… lo que escuchaste de parte de mi madre es verdad, pensaba decírtelo cuando llegaras de Italia, pero paso todo lo que paso, ahora estoy decidida y yendo en contra de todos mis miedos te lo diré, ¡Me gustas!

La cara de la tormenta era un poema, la miraba como si intentase juntar las palabras en su cabeza y de ese modo entenderlo, se repetía una y otra vez que todo no era más que una broma, que estaba siendo probado, que no podía ser verdad, esperaba odio de parte de Haru, esperaba que ella estuviese enojada con el por haber llegado tarde y así no haber podido evitar que sufriera todo lo que sufrió.

-¿Gokudera?

-Es una broma, ¿Verdad? Esperas que pase vergüenza y que…

-No es así-su voz sonó seria-estoy siendo seria con mis sentimientos, estoy enamorada de ti Gokudera

Silencio nuevamente, intento calmarse mentalmente, esa seriedad no podía ser una broma, pero inesperadamente se sentía asustado de decir las palabras que había pensado con tanta calma en Italia, había perdido esa convicción con todo lo del accidente pero tenía que responder a la seriedad y fuerza que Haru le había demostrado.

-No creí que esto fuera tan difícil-susurró mas para el que para la castaña-estaba decidido a hacerlo, pero con todo lo que pasó sentí que no era el momento, nunca siquiera pasó por mi cabeza que tu sintieras algo así, incluso llegué a pensar que te reirías en mi cara o algo así, el que te me adelantaras me complicó mucho más poder hablar sobre esto

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Estás diciendo que tu también sientes lo mismo?-sus ojos estaban abiertos llenos de impresión.

-Si…

-Estoy en shock… ¿Lo dices en serio?-se acercó de golpe, tomó sus brazos con ambas manos y quedo mirándolo-¿Es verdad?

-¿Si?-la miró impresionado por su forma de actuar.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Dices la verdad?-insistió nuevamente.

-Que si…-desvió su mirada avergonzado.

-¿No me estas mintiendo?

-¡Maldición! Ya te dije que si, ¿Qué más quieres oír? Me gustas mujer estúpida-por mas avergonzado que estuviese, esa forma de insistir que la castaña estaba usando lo habían sacado de quicio.

-Este Gokudera me gusta mucho más-sonrió feliz luego de haber recibido los gritos de una enojada tormenta-Ese Gokudera raro que guarda silencio o esta tan nervioso no es nada lindo

-¿Solo buscabas hacerme enojar?-suspiró divertido-no tientes a tu suerte…

-Claro, porque el Gokudera que me gusta siempre está enojado, pelea por todo y tiene la frente siempre arrugada, le molesta que comience a hacerle bromas y me trata como si fuera tonta

-Eso suena bastante mal…

-Un poco, pero si las cosas no fueran así ya no me sentiría cómoda, es divertido discutir contigo todo el tiempo pero que sigas a mi lado sin importar que es lo mejor

-Estás demente-suspiró derrotado por las palabras que Haru le estaba dedicando, no entendía como había hecho desaparecer su vergüenza tan rápido.

-Para que me gustes tu tengo que estar muy loca, pero con lo del accidente me demostraste que también puedes ser alguien muy confiable, no esperaba que nadie me encontrara pero ahí apareciste en medio de una enorme explosión y me salvaste-le sonrió-muchas gracias por rescatarme

-Llegué tarde, no te salvé de nada, no tienes que agradecerme por algo así, yo debería disculparme

-Fuiste el primero que llego ahí y me dio una luz de esperanza, no te culpes si llegaste tarde, aun así me salvaste, me cuidaste en el hospital en todo momento también

-¿Cómo supiste eso?-se exalto avergonzado.

-Yamamoto-kun me lo dijo

-¡Ese maldito idiota del baseball! ¿Acaso no puede cerrar la boca?-nuevamente había dejado salir toda su rabia.

Haru solo pudo estallar en risas, se sentía inmensamente feliz con lo que había sucedido recientemente, amaba a ese hombre que estaba frente a ella reclamando por cualquier cosa, si bien su vida no volvería a ser lo de siempre de un momento para otro tenía que intentarlo, tenía que lograrlo, porque no podía privarse de la felicidad de haber dicho sus sentimientos y haber sido correspondida solo por haber pasado por lo que pasó.

-Gokudera-tomó su mano-¿Tengamos una cita después de la comida de mamá?

* * *

En el próximo capítulo se termina, espero subirlo entre el viernes y el sabado, saludos~

Muchas gracias por leer~


	13. 12- Epilogo

Creo que me demoré mas de lo normal con esto, mis disculpas por ello. Quiero agradecer por sus review, me ayudaron a sobrevivir a mis semanas de examenes, me dieron animo.

 _Texto en Cursiva:_ Pensamientos y recuerdos de Haru

* * *

Epilogo

Si había alguien bueno para meterse en problemas era ella, o tenía una suerte muy mala para estar en los lugares equivocados en tiempos equivocados. Había terminado metida debajo de una mesa porque habían entrado a asaltar la tienda donde había ido a ver vestidos.

Abrazaba sus piernas esperando no ser encontrada en su escondite, sacó su teléfono y envió un mensaje de texto pidiéndole ayuda. ¿Cuántas veces han sido desde que llegó a Italia? ¿Tres o cuatro? Estaba maldiciéndose internamente por eso, estaba asustada, después de todo ese país era mucho más peligroso de lo que alguna vez siquiera imaginó.

Recibió un mensaje "¿Otra vez? Voy para allá", sonrió por su tranquilidad antes su pedida de auxilio.

Escuchó disparos, no buscaban tomar rehenes o algo, ¿Acaso solo pensaban en matar gente? Sintió pánico, sabía que el vendría por ella, lo sabía perfectamente, pero las intenciones del tipo era solo eliminar gente, si así era no tendría el suficiente tiempo para esperarlo.

 _¿Por qué tengo que ser tan estúpida? SI no hubiese tenido esa tonta idea de salir de compras sola esto no estaría pasando, si no hubiese discutido con él como siempre no estaría metida debajo de una mesa llorando por mi vida._

 _-Hayato-kun, ¿Vamos a comer algo fuera?-le sonrió feliz para detenerlo del camino a su oficina._

 _-Estoy ocupado_

 _-Pero intenta terminar tu trabajo pronto, así podemos salir juntos_

 _-Haru, no puedo-siguió caminando como si nada._

 _-Pero…-susurró bajando su mirada pareciendo triste, aunque explotó en ese mismo momento-¡Nunca puedes! Si te esforzaras podrías salir conmigo, ¿Acaso no quieres?-no parecía triste, estaba molesta._

 _-¿Otra vez?-suspiró cansado, no era la primera vez que comenzaba a gritarle así._

 _-Saldré sola-se dio media vuelta y antes de seguir gritando molesta, y decir cosas de las que se arrepentiría, prefirió irse de ahí y dejarlo solo._

 _Salió del castillo directo al centro comercial de Sicilia, normalmente iba acompañada de alguien, algún guardia, pero esta vez salió tan molesta que terminó escapándose._

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas al recordar cómo había salido del castillo completamente enojada con él, pero a la mínima al verse en problemas lo único que pudo hacer fue olvidarse de lo estúpida que había sido y pedirle ayuda.

 _Siempre estoy dándole problemas, siempre estoy molesta porque nunca tiene tiempo para mí, me siento asustada de simples estupideces, desde que empezamos a salir me siento muy insegura, primero llevar una relación a distancia fue difícil, aun mas difícil que antes de decirle mis sentimientos, pero cuando me vine a Italia me volví demasiado dependiente, me gustaría estar todo el día junto a él, me gustaría estar siempre con él, pero no se puede, eso lo sé, lo entiendo, pero… no puedo dejar de ser egoísta._

 _-¿Qué pasó por tu cabeza para meterte así en la mitad de una reunión con otras familias?-Gokudera estaba realmente molesto, pero lo que Haru había hecho aparte de ponerla en peligro había sido un problema._

 _-Yo… lo siento… solo quería…_

 _-Haru piensa un poco lo que haces, ¿Acaso eres estúpida? Si vas y te muestras delante de esa gente te vuelves una presa fácil para extorsionarnos, usa tu cabeza_

 _-Ya lo sé, es peligroso, pero solo quería verlos… no sabía que estaban en una reunión, solo supe que estaban ahí_

 _-Solo ve a tu habitación y quédate ahí por ahora, tengo que ir a apoyar a Juudaime con el problema que armaste_

 _-Espera-tomó su manga-no volverá a pasar, lo siento…_

 _-Como digas_

 _Definitivamente se aburrirá de mí, ahora que pienso todo lo malo que he hecho encuentro bastante lógico que un día venga y me grite en la cara que está harto de mi, que quiere acabar con todo._

Un pequeño quejido escapo de mi boca, estaba llorando como loca, no pude tranquilizarme y eso significaría ser encontrada. El tipo no tardó en disparar hacia donde yo estaba, la bala pasó junto a mi brazo, sudé helado por el miedo, voy a morir, vera que no salió sangre y seguirá disparando, dios no quiero morir.

-¡Sal de ahí!

 _Me apreté mas en mi escondite, no quería ser descubierta, aunque bueno, ya sabía que estaba ahí. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, quizá moriría, quizá Hayato-kun va a salvarme… quizá… ¡NO! ¡El vendrá por mí! Siempre lo hace._

 _-¿Cómo terminaste metida aquí?-suspiró divertido para meterse a una pequeña cueva donde se había doblado el pie._

 _-Solo estaba explorando-le dijo avergonzada._

 _-Un día de estos vas a encontrar las trampas desactivadas y caerás en ellas-se rió en su cara de la castaña._

 _-Solo quería conocer los alrededores…-estaba mucho mas sonrojada por ser sujeto de burlas._

 _-Volvamos para que te revisen-la levantó en brazos y la apoyó en su espalda._

 _-Gracias por venir por mi-dijo sonrojada mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la espalda de la tormenta de Vongola._

 _-No agradezcas, Juudaime estaba bastante preocupado cuando recibimos el S.O.S. de tu parte, quizá deberías disculparte con él, para mi es normal_

 _-Me disculpare después_

 _Así como me salvo esa vez, me salvaras esta, no dudaré de ti, claro que no lo haré, debo dejar de lado todos esos quizá, ¡Hayato-kun va a venir por mi! Aun si está molesto conmigo…_

Haru confiaba ciegamente en Gokudera, ponía su vida completamente en sus manos, pero se dio cuenta de que debía hacer algo por disminuir los problemas que estaba dando, si se mantenía quieta su tiempo se acabaría, quizá si se movía con cuidado podría conseguir valioso tiempo, aunque sabía también que negociar no era opción.

Respiró un par de veces, intentó calmarse para pensar con claridad, entonces se encontró con una idea, quitó su collar y lo arrojó hacia un lado para que pareciera que había corrido hacia otro lado. Logró solo un par de segundos y con eso se cambió de mueble para esconderse entre la ropa, sus medias se habían roto en sus rodillas por ese movimiento tan brusco.

Los pasos volvieron a sonar, iba directo hacia ella, escucho un par de disparos al azar, respiró aliviada al no haber recibido ninguna, ¿Cuánto se consiguió? ¿30 segundos? Eso sería ser optimista.

 _¿Cuándo piensas llegar?_

Casi como si hubiese sido invocado, las ya conocidas explosiones se hicieron presentes. El suspiro de alivio de Haru no se hizo esperar, pero aun debía esperar.

-Eres un sujeto despreciable-Gokudera caminó realmente molesto hacia el tipo que había generado tal caos, podía ver cadáveres por todos lados.

-¡Aléjate de mí!-se aterró al ver que por más que les disparaba, este se acercaba sin nada de miedo y ni siquiera había sido dañado-¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Aléjate!

-Yo no debería de estar haciendo esto-suspiró cansado.

Pero tras esas últimas palabras, hizo un movimiento rápido, que el sujeto no fue capaz de seguir y lo durmió rápidamente, no le importaba siquiera ensuciarse las manos, solo quebró sus extremidades y dio por terminada su tarea.

-¿Haru?-dijo al aire-¿Dónde estás?

Prácticamente gateando salió de su escondiste, su rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas, sus medias estaban rotas, no se veía nada bien, pero entonces se puso de pie y corrió hacia la tormenta.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Ya sabía dónde estaba-entonces lo abrazó con fuerza para empezar a llorar en su pecho-estaba tan asustada, gracias por venir por mi

-Esto no te pasaría si no fueses tan impulsiva, ¿Crees que voy a perdonarte por fugarte del castillo?-dijo serio mientras apretaba con fuerza la mejilla de la castaña.

-Duele… Hayato suéltame…-susurró intentando quitarse la mano de su rostro.

-Tendrás que hacer mucho para que te perdone Haru-la soltó.

-Lo que quieras-susurró sobándose la cara, había dolido, pero no la había dañado.

-¿Y eso?-pareció divertido-¿Desde cuándo estas tan sumisa?

-Oye, estuve mucho tiempo escondida, pensé en muchas cosas, casi muero… me di cuenta de mis errores…

-O sea que entiendes tus errores solo si estas por morir… ¿No es algo extremo?

-Un poco-se rió-¿Pero sabes? Me di cuenta de que te amo demasiado, así que…-lo abrazó fuerte y lo quedó mirando fijo-¿Me disculpas por ser una idiota irresponsable y posesiva?

-Solo por esta vez

-¡Realmente te amo!

Haru dijo eso para estirarse un poco para alcanzar los labios de la persona que mas amaba y sellar ese contacto con un dulce beso.

 **FIN**

* * *

Quiero agracerles a todos los que leyeron la historia y aguantaron mis pequeñas irregularidades en las actualizaciones, espero la historia les haya gustado.

También para quienes se dieron el tiempo de dejarme reviews durante toda la historia, se los agradezco, realmente me motiva darme cuenta que hay alguien aunque sea una sola persona que le gusta lo que escribo.

En fin, espero estar luego por aqui con alguna otra historia, apenas alguna idea loca aparezca volveré.

Gracias por leer hasta el final~


End file.
